True Love Will Conquer All!
by TheBubbleMachine
Summary: Alice is a girl with a cruel boyfriend, boring life, and only two friends, that is, until she and Jasper finally click. All Human. A/J, R/Em, Ed/B, Es/C.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: okayz, so umm, please be nice, cuz this iz my first EVER fanfic. So, no flames please, you can start flaming in the next chapter, mkay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else for that matter. *sigh***

Chapter 1

**APOV**

"Alright, I'll see you in September, 'kay, Angela?"

"'Kay, Alice." My best friend in the world Angela Weber was telling me. She was brushing my shoulder-length gold curls. **(In this story, Alice has medium, gold, loose curls.)**

Now she French braided it. Angela was leaving for summer camp today, first day of the summer break. I was leaving to see my beloved god family, Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, and my cousins Edward and Rosalie Cullen. They were just mine. My brother, Mike, had my Uncle James and my Aunt Victoria as his god family. I personally liked the Cullens better. They came over from Forks every Christmas and Easter, whereas I came over every summer.

Now, I had a boyfriend, Sam, who really sucked as a boyfriend. He missed all my calls, refused to kiss me now, and he doesn't even say hi to me anymore. But I liked someone else. Edward's best friend, Jasper Whitlock, was pretty much the opposite of Sam. In personality. He's not a girl. He is such a gentleman, though. He always takes his hat off for me when I am in the room he enters or vice versa, saying, "Miss Alice," in this _incredibly_ adorable Southern Accent, which makes my Wisconsin/Midwestern accent sound really bad. Oh, and I almost forgot, he is a _senior_, which means he is totally off-limits. I am a freshman. See? Off Limits.

I went to the airport with her, where we would part flights. She was going to math camp in Main, and I was going to Forks, Washington. We would be on opposite sides of the country.

"Write me, Alice." Angela's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You have to first!" I laughed.

Our other best friend, Mia, came up. "You guys both have to call me when you get there! If you call at the same time, I'll set up a three-way." Mia, Angela, and I were all so bubbly, it was often hard to control. I was the bubbliest, though.

We hugged, bounced up and down and said, in perfect unison, "Friends together, forever!"

"_Now boarding flight 123, Appleton, WI, to Seattle, WA." _Oops! Time to go! A quick hug and I was gone, meeting up with my aunt, who came to visit for a week like she always did before I came back.

Tears were falling down my face as I stared out the window. Sam hadn't even decided to show up for my leaving Wisconsin. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out. A text, from Sam.

(Alice in **bold****, **Sam _underlined_)

_Miss you already! ___

**Then how come you didn't come to the airport with us?**

_I was busy, Al._

**I am not a boy, so don't call me Al.**

_Sorry! Don't eat me._

**Lol. You really know how to make me laugh. **

_I know I do._

_You there?_

I was, but I already knew what was coming.

_Alice, I really like you, but I am not sure about how to say this, but_

No. Not this. I loved him. He was my _boyfriend_, for the love of Mike!

_I think we should break up._

**Okay. Fine.**

_I know that if you were saying that, ice would be warmer than your voice, but I hope that we can still be friends. _

**Fine. Bye.**

I turned off my phone. No need to waste the battery on the plane. I needed it for calling Mia when I got to Forks, to home.

"Alice, dear, what's wrong?" Esme's concerned voice came from right next to me.

"Am I really crying that loud?"

"Yes, you are. What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Sam just broke up with me."

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry."

"That's okay."

**Esme's POV**

When I heard Alice start crying, it literally broke my heart. So I asked her, "Alice, dear, what's wrong?"

"Am I really crying that loud?"

"Yes, you are. What's wrong?"

"Sam just broke up with me."

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry."

"That's okay."

It really wasn't so I wasn't going to say that. I just asked the flight attendant for some hot chocolate.

**Sam's POV**

**Fine. Bye.**

I stared at the phone in shock. So I dialed her number, 147-2213. I got her perky voice mail.

"_Heyz! You've reached the voicemail of Alice Brandon, at 920-147-2213, so please leave a message after the tone and have a super day! Beeeep!"_

"Alice, we need to talk. I know that it wasn't a fair way to break up with you, but I have just been feeling a distance between us, and I wasn't sure what to do. So, I broke up wi-_Beeeep!_

I sighed. Her phone wasn't even on. So much for that approach. So now I needed to go activate plan B.

I drove to the airport in Appleton with my mom as my supervisor. (I only had my temps, okay?)

This happened after I had packed a bag and threw it into the backseat and got about $700 out of my collage fund, which my mom wasn't too happy about.

When we got to the airport I went up to the front desk thing and asked for a round trip ticket to Seattle, Washington. The lady said that would be $350 dollars. Great, exactly half of my money, gone. I paid for the ticket, threw my bag onto the luggage check, (it was my carry-on,) said goodbye to my mom and waited for the flight to begin boarding.

_Four hours later_

I was shaken awake by the front desk lady and she pointed to a door that said, "Flight 123" and a voice on the loudspeaker said _"Now boarding, flight 123, Appleton, Wisconsin, to Seattle, Washington."_ I threw her a twenty for her help and ran onto the plane.

**APOV**

We got to Seattle about two hours later. About an hour after that, we got to Forks. Twenty minutes after _that_, we got to the Cullen Residence.

We were home.

**AN: Heyz! So, yea, um that was the first chapter of my story, and I don't own the Cullens, Angela, or Alice, or Mike, or Sam. I do own Mia though. She's my best friend in real life; I have another friend named Angela, and a brother named Mikey. (See profile) Okayz, so, byez!**


	2. Home

**Heyz! sorry this chapter was the same as the first chapter. so, ummm... yea. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight. or anything else for that matter. **

**Welcome Home.**

**APOV**

We arrived at the Cullen Residence at about 2:20 pm. The door opened up and out stepped Edward, Rosalie, Uncle Carlisle, and Jasper? Oh, and some other guy that I didn'trecognize. Jasper looked pretty much the same, curly hair, honey colored, deep ocean blue eyes with pale blue and purple flecks in them, slightly tan skin. He smiled and my heart started racing. Not cool. hmmm. I wonder if anyone else can hear it. that would be embarrassing. Oh, well. Hey! Why are we outside in the rain? Shouldn't i be saying this?

"Hey guys, why are we outside in the rain? Shouldn't we go inside?"

Uncle Carlilse said, "Yes we should before we all get pneumonia from this rain."

So we went inside. Esme and Rosalie went into the kitchen after telling me to _stay put_. I figured why not. So I pretty much decided to figure why am I sitting here in the living room, waiting for Esme and Rose. They made a cake. For me. See, I have a knack for telling what is going to happen in the future. But for people, the future can always change. If it is the weather, then that future is set in stone. I saw the day tomorrow being completely dry, only partly cloudy. YAY! But then I saw a car accident, Sam, Mia, Angela, and some other people, and three coffins. I went back to the present after gasping slightly.

"Alice, what do you see?" Edward said. Everyone in my godfamily, including Jasper, knows about my future telling talent.

"Partly cloudy tomorrow, no rain, car accident, all my friends, and some other people. Three people were dead." I said.

"Who died?" Carlisle asked.

"I dont know. Someone close to me and my friends otherwise they wouldn't be here."

"WELCOME HOME, ALICE!" Esme and Rose just yelled randomly at that moment, carrying my cake.

"Dinner first." Esme commanded.

We ate the roast beef and the cake and it was almost time to go to bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jasper called. He opened up the door.

**Sorry! Couldn't help it! Dont eat me!**


	3. We need to Talk

**Heyz! Once again, here is the new chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my hair, let alone Twilight.**

**Song for the chapter: Whenever You remember: Carrie Underwood**

**Chapter Three**

"**We Need to Talk"**

_Previously:_

_We ate roast beef and cake until it was almost time to go to bed, when there was a knock on the door._

"_I'll get it." Jasper called. He opened up the door._

"_Is Alice there?" a familiar voice asked._

JPOV

I opened up the door. There standing in the doorway was a guy who was tall, lean and muscular, had emerald green eyes and jet black hair that was spiked up in the front. "Is Alice there?" he asked.

"Yea, hold on. Alice! Someone's at the door for you!" I called to the living room.

"I'll be right there, Jazz. Emmett, if you even THINK to look at my cards, I will personally break. Your. Face." Alice said.

APOV:

I walked down the hall to the front door. In the doorway was Sam. I spoke to him, "I thought we broke up." I said icily.

"Did you check your messages?"

"I did, but Mia called then, to set up a three-way." **(A/N: Phone Call will be posted as an outtake.)**

"Oh. May I come in?"

"Fine. But you will be forewarned: everybody knows about you and the breakup, so if you hurt me at all, I have a cousin, a cousin's best friend, and my other cousin's boyfriend. Please be nice."

Before he could even reply, I was leading him down the hall, and to the living room, where I saw Emmett looking at my cards.

"EMMETT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T LOOK AT MY CARDS!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, Al, but you were gone…" Emmett said. "Wait, is this the famous Sam, the one that broke your heart?"

"The one and only, Emmett." I said.

"Ummm, Alice, can we talk somewhere else?"

Fine, then. The kitchen.

"Fine, then. The kitchen."

**(Pretty much they talk. Maybe I will post it as another outtake for the story.)**

**Couldn't resist!**

**Chapter Song: Don't forget To Remember Me: Carrie Underwood**

**Chapter Four:**

**The next day.**

APOV

I woke up with the strangest sensation that something will happen today. Then I remembered. The car accident. I now saw who was going to die in this car accident. My Parents. Mikey. I heard someone screaming at the top of her lungs. It took me several minutes until I realized that it was me who screamed.

Carlisle and Esme came running in, both having worried looks in their eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"The people who died. They are my parents and my brother."

"Alice, the phone is for you" Jasper, who slept over last night, came in and gave me the phone.

"Thanks, Jazzy."

**So, ummm… yea. Once again, phone convo will be posted as an outtake, just cuz I'm too blocked to make up a convo for the first phone call, the "talk" or the second phone call. **

**MAGIC WORD OF THE DAY…**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. The Funeral

**Figured my good friends, that I will update this story! (It keeps me from doing homework). So this is chapter Five!! (If you didn't see in the last chapter the last 8 lines of the chapter were Chapter 4.) On wit da story! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight. I do own Mia and Sam (well, sorta).**

**Chapter 5**

**The funeral**

"_Every step I'm taking, every move I make, feels lost with no direction, my faith is shaking"_

"_The Climb" by Miley Cyrus_

APOV

I stared at the phone in shock. I handed it to Carlisle. He made the call to the airport asking for seven round trip tickets to Appleton, WI. I still stared ahead in shock.

All through breakfast, I couldn't eat. I couldn't talk, I couldn't even drink my orange juice. I only stared straight ahead.

(_Four Hours Later_)

JPOV

I got permission from my parents to go to Mr. and Mrs. Peelot's and Mike's funeral. I packed for a week. We were just heading out in a giant taxi van that could fit all eight of us. We decided that it would be nice to just pack for Alice, just because she couldn't move after breakfast. I volunteered to carry her to her room, just for the sake of holding her, and Mr. Cullen obliged. I laid her on her bed, and left her, Rose getting in to get her in clothes and pack. So we are now on the way to the airport for the 12:30 flight to Appleton.

(_The next day, Hilton Garden Inn, Oshkosh_)

APOV

I got dressed in my funeral outfit, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I called so softly that I barely heard myself.

When I opened the door, I saw Mia and Angela there, in cute outfits also. **A/N: outfits on profile.**

"I am so sorry, Al!" they said in unison, then got into the usual argument that they always get into whenever they say something at the same time, usually going on about something like, "I said it first!" and then "No you didn't!" at the same time. Then they went and enveloped me into a hug.

**The Funeral.**

CPOV (Carlisle)

It hurt me to see Alice in a state of shock. It was almost like she was in a coma, only she was awake and she could walk, but she couldn't see, and she wouldn't (or couldn't) talk. When we got to the funeral in Winneconne, Mia and Angela were already there.

The priest came up.

EmPOV

The priest dude came up.

"Ashes to Ashes and dust to dust…" man, this guy droned on and on for what seemed like hours. I looked over at Al. She still looked on with a big blank expression.

**(Pretty much the whole week has gone by and they are now at the Cullen House in Forks. All that has happened was that Alice didn't speak once. It is now two weeks after the funeral.)**

**APOV.**

I don't remember what has happened to me in the last two weeks. I don't even know why I did this, but I think it just clicked that my parents were dead. Because all the sudden, right there in front of everybody, I just broke down, and I didn't stop crying for three days and nights.

It was then that Jasper decided to take me swimming.

"Alice, I am going to take you swimming." He said one day, just out of the blue.

"Uhm, do I get to know why?" I asked.

"You are so glum these days, that I asked Esme what would make you happier, and she said that you like swimming the best, am I right?'

"Actually, you are. Why does that surprise me?"

"Who knows. Anyway, get ready, because we are going to La Push to go swimming."

"Wait, today?"

"Yup!" He was blushing. WHY WAS HE BLUSHING?!?

"Dude, you're blushing. Why are you blushing?"

"Uh, a random thought just popped into my head."

"Okie-dokie! Let's go swimming!"

**So, what do you think? If you guys are good, I will have the next chapter posted by next Thursday! And, if you review, you will get a preview, and the chapter does contain a certain Jasper making a true confession! So, that's it for now, folks! Oh, and I got my posed up picture taken last week for school (there were two pictures, one traditional, and one posed up), and I got the posed up one today!!! It will SO be my avatar!**

**~RandEll**


	5. Swimming

**Here we go!! Okay, so you guys were **_**not **_**good, so I didn't update by the timeline I put up. Chapter Six!! Oh, and by the way, Alice Hale Brandon, I REALLY WISH THEY MADE FRANKENSTINE LOOK LIKE THAT!!!! Okay, and Stela, you are SO right! Jasper was blushing in the last chapter because he got to see Alice in her swimsuit. Uhm, let's see. What is the approximate time in the story? About 2 weeks, 3 weeks into the summer? If you keep track, you can be a guest star in a chapter of any of my stories! (your choice.) Enough of my rambling! **

**P.S. Slight swearing in this chapter. Just saying. I don't normally **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer. I. Am. Not. Her.**

**Chapter Six**

**Swimming.**

JPOV

Arg! I NEVER blush! It's unmistakable! _You perv. You know the only reason is because Alice will be A. In a swimsuit, and B. she will be riding behind you on your Harley. Or in front. Your choice._

Ahh. Stupid voice that always tells the truth and nothing but the truth. Wait, who are you?

_I am your conscious, you over perverted fool. Just remember, anything you say, I will have a comment about. _

Grr.

Alice came down the steps in an innocent light sundress, a green and white bikini top peeking out of the front.

"Got a towel?"

"Yep."

I eyed her unsuitable high heels. "Flip-flops?"

"Jasper why are you being so paranoid?"

"That's not an answer."

"Neither is that."

"Whatever. Let's go. Do you want front or back?"

"Of…"

"The Harley."

"Uhm, front?"

"Kay."

"Bye, Ezzy!!" Alice called to Esme, using her nickname from childhood.

"See ya, Mrs. Cullen!"

We got on The Harley. (Yea, I named my bike. Got a problem with that? Go talk it up with someone else.)

I handed Alice a helmet.

"What? And ruin my perfect hair? No way!"

"Your dad had a bike, too, didn't he?"

"Yea, and he taught me how to drive it when I was 10!"

" No comment. So, if you're sitting in front, is that a hint that you want to drive?"

"No. I just like the front!"

"Of course."

So we set out. Alice asked me where I was taking us, and all I said was, "We'll see."

"So, Jazzy, want to hear a crazy story between Mia and Destinee?"

"Jazzy? When did that come up?"

"I decided that the name Jasper is too long to say, so I changed it."

"To Jazzy."

"Yep."

"Okay, LISSY! What's this famous story of yours?"

"Love the name! Okay, it all began on October 9, 2008 **(A/N: this really happened in 2009, yes it's a true story! It's just that this story takes place during summer 2009)**, and I was in bed, laying there, and there was a sleepover at my house that night. It was with Mia and Destinee. You didn't meet her at the funeral, or did you?"

"I did."

"Okay, and anyway, Angela couldn't make it because that night she had to go to a wedding, and so it was just me and Destinee and Mia, and we were lying there, just talking, and one by one, they fell asleep. First Dessy, then Mia, and I was the last one awake. I was really really tired, but…"

"What?"

"I was too lazy to close my eyes and fall asleep."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Alice looked over her shoulder at me, green eyes bright, laughing.

"Hey, Lissy! Your hair's in my face! I can't see!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"We're heeere!" I sang as I parked The Harley by a swimming hole.

"Oh, my gosh, Jazzy! It's beautiful!" She gasped as she looked around. She began taking off her dress, exposing a green and white bikini and took off her high heels and put on a pair of metallic flip-flops. She looked at me, a mischievous grin playing on her lips, and she looked at me, in my swimming trunks and a tee shirt. She tore off her flip-flops and she then pushed me into the water. For one little girl, she had strong force!

"Lissy, that hurt!"

"Hehehe. You deserved it!"

"Says who?"

"Meeee!"

"Ah, yes, Your Majesty, my solemn apologies for whatever I did."

"I actually prefer the title 'Damned Little Pixie' but you were close."

*** 35.5 minutes later*** **A/N: this is actually where Jasper attempts to have a confession.**

"Alice, I lo-"

"JASPER!! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!"

Damned Little Pixie jumped on my back…

…and dunked me under.

When we resurfaced, I looked at Alice, and said, "Alice, let's go home."

"Kay."

Alice put on her sundress and I put on a new shirt. We would dry off on the ride.

On the ride home, we were silent.

**Kay. You like? Destinee is one of my friends from California. Hehehe. She likes pie. Lol. **

**If you review and guess what will happen in the next chapter and/or what Jazzypants was trying to tell Alice, you will get a preview and the same privileges as the person above in the earlier before chapter note.**

**~Randi**


End file.
